i wanna GET BACK with Mick!
by iSuiteCupcake
Summary: After Amber and Mick broke up...Amber realizes she wants him back and she think he wants her back to...songfic Get Back by Demi Lovato. MAMBER


**A/N: **yay! my second songfic. it's a MAMBER (mick/amber). anyway, this song is one of my favorite Demi Lovato song. and i just thought it fits them. this show is great and love the mysteries. btw. mickara fans... don't hate me.

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own anything! got it? nothing!

* * *

><p>Hey, I'm Amber Millington, my boyfriend and I, Mick Campbell recently broke up. but now... i realize that i really miss i can't be without him! and i know he does to... I wanna get back with him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't walk away<em>

_Like you always do_

_This time_

_..._

i pass by _him _again, but he didn't even looked at me and pretends he didn't see me but i know he did.

ever since we broke up, he acts as if i don't exist.

x

_Baby you're the only thing_

_That's been_

_On my mind_

_..._

but...i still can't get him out of my head. he's always on mind, i'm having trouble falling asleep everynight because of _him._

x

_Ever since you've left_

_I've been a mess_

_(You won't answer your phone)_

_..._

since i can't sleep everynight, i look awful. i have no time to prepare myself.

then, i thought of calling him. so i picked up my phone and dialed his number...

i can hear the phone ring, then ring, then ring, ... he won't pick up! i know he's there. but maybe he doesn't wanna talk to me.

x

_I'll say it once_

_And I'll leave you alone_

_But I gotta let you know_

_..._

oh! there he is in front of his locker. i wanna talk to him. if he just let me. and then if he wants me out of his life, i will.

x

_I wanna get back To the old days_

_When the phone would ring_

_And I knew it was you_

_..._

i was staring at him, thinking if i should go talk to him when suddenly, a flashback starts...

i remember the things we do...when he always calls me even if were at class not leting the teachers know.

he calls me almost every minute.

x

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_..._

i miss the times when we have arguments on silly things. all the fighting for no good reasons. sigh, i really miss him.

x

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know that you do_

_..._

then i imagined, his lips into mine... i saw him, stealing a glance at me! i knew it. i know he misses me too.

he still love me. i know he does.

x

_I wanna get back_

_Get back , With you_

_..._

oh! Mick, i wanna be with you again.

x

_Don't look at me that way_

_I see it in your eyes_

_..._

i looked at him and caught him looking at me too, then he turned away and looked at me angrily.

but i know what i saw, him staring at me.i saw it in his eyes he still loves me!

x

_Don't worry about me_

_I've been_

_Fine_

_..._

then, he left without a word. but i overheard Alfie and Jerome talk about him asking how am i doing.

x

_I'm not gonna lie_

_I've been a mess_

_Since you've left_

_..._

i admit it! i am a mess. since we broke up, i have no time to fix myself. and i am going crazy thinking about him.

x

_And every time I see you_

_It gets more and more_

_Intense_

_..._

and everytime we pass by each other...i 'm loosing my mind.

x

_I wanna get back to the old days_

_When the phone would ring_

_And I knew it was you_

_..._

then i remembered again, he always call me, every minute of everyday, even when i'm asleep. he can't stop dialing my number.

x

_I wanna talk back and get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing like we used to_

_..._

all the silly fights and arguments we have. the yelling and screaming. the random stuffs we do.

x

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know that you do_

_..._

i want to feels his soft lips again. oh how i wish he admit that he misses me too. 'cause i know, he does.

x

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you_

_..._

oh! Mick, i wanna be with you again.

x

_You were the only one I wanted_

_And you were the first one_

_I fell for_

_..._

he was all i ever wanted. he's the one for me. he's my true love

x

_You're the only one that I've been needing_

_And I don't want to be lonely anymore_

_..._

he's all i need. nothing else. i would give eveything i have to get him back.

and i don't wanna feel this way anymore. i don't wanna be lonely.

x

_I wanna get back to the old days_

_When the phone would ring_

_And I knew it was you_

_..._

i heard my phone ring. i thought it was _Mick _but sadly, it's not him.

i turned it off and thought of the times when he calls me late at night and talked till we're sleepy.

x

_I wanna talk back and get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing like we used to_

_..._

i think of the times we fight for no reason, we yell at each other for one silly thing.

x

_Oh, kiss me like you mean it_

_Like you miss me _

_Cause I know that you do_

_..._

i miss his sweet lips touchimg mine. but i know...

i just know he miss me too.

x

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you_

_..._

oh! Mick, i wanna be with you again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **so?... do you like it? REVIEW PLS :)


End file.
